ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Easy Magic
Easy Magic is the 19th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode starts off at night. Thunder is heard in the grey clouds above as lightning sparks in the distance within them. The view lowers down to the streets of New Orleans where a hooded figure walks into the town, in the shadows. The figure then walks past a sax player playing to collect change. She then stops in front of a shop and looks upwards; her hood conceals her identity from the view. The sign above the store reads "Magic Shop". The figure then stares for a short moment. Inside the shop, it is dark and lit by candle light and candelers. There are bookshelves and displays for various objects and books. However, the rest of the store has patches of cheap magic decoration. In the center, near the back of the store, is a counter where a bored looking woman waits for customers. A book then falls off of a shelf. The clerk looks up and looks at the book. She then looks around the store; seeing no one. The woman then retreats from behind the counter and goes over to the book. She picks it up and returns to the counter. When the woman sits down at the counter and looks up, the hooded figure stands there; waiting. Woman, behind the counter: Oh... Why hello there. How can I help you? Hooded Figure: I'm here to accquire something... mystical. Woman, behind the counter: Well, this is a magic shop. What are you looking for in particular. Hooded Figure: A jewel. Woman, behind the counter: Ah. I have plenty of magical jewels on display. The woman pulls out a display case of jewels and places it on the counter. Hooded Figure, examining them: Interesting. Woman, behind the counter: Which part about them, Miss? Hooded Figure: So very pretty... and yet so very fake. Woman, behind the counter, offended: Ugh. How dare you come into my store and tell me what is not real or not? Hooded Figure: Oh I'm quite the daredevil. Woman, behind the counter: Well if these jewels are fake to you then which jewel would you prefer. The Hooded Figure then tilts her head slightly while looking at the woman and extends her arm out to grab her. The figure lifts the woman and pulls her over the counter. Hooded Figure: I prefer this one. (pulls out jewel necklace from under the woman's cloak) Woman, struggling: NO! That is my sacered jewel. It is not for sale. Hooded Figure: Consider it sold. The Hooded Figure then smacks the woman back over the counter. The figure opens her hand revealing the jewel. The woman then gets up from behind the counter, holding her head. She then looks up. Woman: You have no idea what you've done. You will pay for your theft. Hooded Figure: It matters not. Soon everything will be mines. The Hooded Figure then vanishes in a purple mist. A moment later, the mist appears elsewhere and the hooded figure walks out of it. Hooded Figure: At last. The last jewel to my collection. With the final piece... The figure removes her hood revealing her to be The Sorceress. The Sorceress: I will be the most powerful magician in the realm. Well, off to enslave humanity. (laughs maniacally and walks off) 'Theme Song ' After the titles, The Interceptor is seen flying through the skies. In the command deck, Coco is seen piloting while Brandon is seated at the co-pilot chair. Sarah is meditating in the center and James is at the computers station; right wing. Brandon, softly: (hums for a moment) (breaks out of humming) (singing slightly) go on and take you way far away cause now we're here waiting once again. You said you would always keep your- Coco, piloting, annoyed: Would you quiet down, Tennyson? Brandon: Sorry. Had that song stuck in my head for a while. Coco, piloting: Gah. Maybe it'll get out of my head too. Brandon: So... How long has she been meditating for? Coco, piloting: I dunno. A couple of hours. Brandon: Isn't that dangerous or something? Coco, piloting: I dunno.... is it? Brandon: Should we wake her up? Coco, piloting: Not if you want to keep your head on your shoulders. Sarah, lowering to the floor, eyes still closed: It's okay, guys. I'm done now. Brandon: If I woke you, it was a total accident. Sarah: Nope. I was hungry. Coco, piloting: Didn't you just eat? Sarah: Coco, that was hours ago. Coco, piloting: Oh. James: Well, if we're talking about food, I'm also hungry. Coco, piloting: Alright fine. We'll get something to eat. And no more fried chicken. Brandon: So much Kentucky. Coco, piloting: Or salad. Sarah: So much for the Botanical Gardens. Coco, piloting: Or Seafood! James: So much for Atlantis? Why don't we just eat on the Interceptor? I mean what's up with that spaceship food, am i right? Coco: (fake cough to cover up words) Dork (another fake cough) Sarah smacks Coco on the back of his head. Coco: Ow! (rubs head) Anyways, I was thinking of getting some chinese food. Brandon: Again? Coco, piloting: What do you mean again? Sarah: We just got chinese food from China. Brandon: Yeah there's some in the fridge. Coco, piloting: No there isn't. Sarah: The other fridge. Brandon: Why are there so many fridges on board? Coco, piloting: I get hungry a lot. Brandon: Yeah, okay, so do I, I guess. Coco, piloting: Which explains the many fridges. Y'know there's a fridge in your rooms, right? Brandon: What? Seriously? Coco, piloting: Yep. It's behind the desk. Brandon: Get out of town. And you didn't tell me. Coco, piloting: You never asked. Brandon: Well, what's in mines? Coco, piloting: Frozen pizza, I think. Brandon: Sweet! I'm starting to get hungry myself. I guess I'll go try out that frozen pizza. Coco, piloting: Not so fast. We are going to land and eat. Wether you like it or not. Sarah: Great. I'll go back to mediating. Brandon: I'm telling you. It's unhealthy. Sarah: Oh would you- AH! (Falls over) Coco: Sarah? (sets auto pilot and goes over to her) Are you alright? Sarah, holding head: I'm fine. I just sensed something below us. James: Well there goes lunch... Later, The Interceptor is seen landing close to a town in New Orleans. The hangar door opens and the team exit from the cargo bay. The team are then seen walking into the town. Sarah: This place is amazing. Brandon: Really? It just seems like an ordinary town to me. Sarah: Well of course you of all people wouldn't understand culture. Just look at the stores, the jazz, the- Brandon, intruppting: Can we just find a Burger Hut or something? Coco: Rude... Brandon: Hey watch it, Coco. You wouldn't like it when I'm hungry. James, attempting to use his tablet: I'm trying to fix a pizza joint around this place but the wifi is going nuts. Brandon: Must be why you sensed something with your magic since your brain is like a weird wifi thing. Sarah: Thanks... I guess. Coco: So what's the problem exactly? I'm getting tired of being thrown into these situations. Sarah: I'm not entirely sure but I'm picking up a large amount of energy near by. Brandon: Great. Let's just hope they have something to eat. Sarah: It's coming from that store. Coco: (Reading the sign) "Magic Shop"? Seriously? James: What's wrong, Mr. Levin? You're not a fan of magic. Coco: I don't believe in magic. Brandon: He's just saying that because magic kicked his butt. Coco: Shut it, Tennyson. Brandon: See? The team then enter the store. Woman, threatening with a broom: Go away. Now. Brandon: Whoa. Easy there. We're just interested in some magic. Woman, lowering broom: We're closed. Coco: Sign didn't say that outside. Woman: Want to bet? Coco looks behind him and sees the sign at the window with "We're Open" facing him. Coco looks surprised. Coco: I could've sworn- Woman: What do you want? Sarah: Like he said, we're looking for a source of magic. Woman: You're not from around here, are you? Brandon: What gave it away? Woman: The accents. Brandon: We have accents? Woman: I also sensed her magic aura. Coco: Oh please. I get that this whole shop is a phony but there's no reason to act for us. Sarah: I don't think she's acting. (to the Woman) I felt an energy source here. Woman: But of course. There is a great evil here. James: Evil? Oh I don't like this... Woman: Prehaps you four can help us. Brandon: Us? The woman grabs the book that fell earlier from the counter. She then opens it. Woman, encanting: Educ Dominus Magicae! The pages of the book then glow bright and a mist appears from the book and pours onto the floor. When the mist clears, a figure stands in the room. Coco: What the- James: Cool... Sarah: Who are you? Figure: Good evening. I am Doctor Cigam Sha. I believe you've met my assistant, Sabrina. So, what can I do you for, magic users? Sarah: Oh I'm the only one who uses magic here. Doctor Sha: I see. You are most interesting. Surely something new here but I have met your kind before. Brandon: Her kind? You mean there's a group of people like Sarah? Doctor Sha looks at Brandon and then back at Sarah who looks at him with a worried expression. Doctor Sha: Uh... yes, of course. Sarah: So how can we help with this evil Sabrina mentioned? Doctor Sha: There is a disruption in the realm of magic. It's energy is being drained and ancient relics have been stolen including my magic jewel. Brandon: Do you know who's behind this? Doctor Sha: I don't need my senses to know that it was The Sorceress. Sarah: The Sorceress? Brandon: How'd you know about her? Doctor Sha: Unlike you, she belongs to the realm of magic like myself. It's like a world within this one. Another dimension in which only those who practice the arts of magic can enter. Coco: And here I thought you two met at some british magic school or something. Doctor Sha: The Sorceress has been a constant threat in the magic realm. She has dishonored the name of magic but has been honoring it at the same time. She breaks rules but maintains its purpose. But while she escaped extreme punishment in the magic realm by facing banishment, she has attempted to conquer this realm time and time again. Brandon: But we always kicked her butt. Doctor Sha: Yes but now she returns at my sanctum in search for the ultimate power in magic history unlocked by only the seven jewels. I take it that she's only missing one. Brandon: We have to stop her. Doctor Sha: She won't get far without the location of the final jewel but now that I am no longer in the magic realm, she will soon be looking for me for answers. Sarah: You know where it is? Doctor Sha: Yes but its knowledge must never go into the hands of anyone. Brandon: Sorry to break it to you but if we don't try looking for it then she'll find it anyways. James: He does have a point. Doctor Sha: Very well. We'll get to the jewel before The Sorceress gets to it first. Let's go. The team and Doctor Sha head out of the magic shop sanctum. The view then transistions into the view from a crystal ball. The Sorceress watches over the ball. The Sorceress: Well well well. Isn't this going to be fun? (Smiles) After the break, Doctor Sha and the team are seen walking through the town. It is now evening. Brandon: So is this the center of the magic realm or something? Doctor Sha: Something like that. Most magicians enter this realm through New Orleans but there are other locations throughout time and space where doorways between realms are hidden away. Sarah: Is that what The Sorceress is looking for? A doorway to another realm? Doctor Sha: Possibly but I highly doubt it. If she seeked access back into the realm of magic then she would need to become powerful enough to bypass her restrains. The Sorceress, elsewhere: They're getting too close. Time for a little distraction. The Sorceress pulls out a sack and discards a handful of dust from it. She throws the dust into the crystal ball which transports it to the team's location. The dust then enters the pavement of the street. The ground then starts to shake. Brandon: Whoa! Rock Monsters then start to emerge from the ground and climb onto the surface. Doctor Sha: She knows we're here. Sarah: I'm on it. Sarah fires an energy disc at the rock monsters but it has no effect. Sarah: What? Doctor Sha: She obviously has enchanted them with a spell that makes them immune to your energy attacks. Brandon, to Coco: Well now what do you have to say? Coco: I hate magic. The rock monsters slams its fists into the ground but Brandon and Coco dodge out of the way. Brandon, activating the Ultimatrix: You just hit rock bottom, dude. Brandon slaps down the face plate of the Ultimatrix and transforms into Flex. Flex: FLEX! Coco absorbs the ground and gains his stone form. Coco: Rock beats rock, right? James: I don't think you've been playing rock paper scissors, reccently. One of the rock monsters is about to attack Coco and James but Flex grabs the rock monsters' arm. Flex: Gotcha. The rock monster then starts to drag Flex in. Flex: Not good. Not good. Coco then jumps onto the rock monsters' back and grabs it by the neck. The rock monster lets go of Flex and attempts to get Coco off. Coco: Giddy Up! Flex looks at his arm which is all stretched out. Sarah tries to defend herself against the other Rock Monster's attacks but her shields keep breaking. Sarah: I need some help here! Flex: I'm on it. Flex reels her arm in and it returns to its normal state. Flex then stretches his other arm across the street until he grabs a street lamp. The rock monster continues to go towards Sarah but then trips over Flex's arm and smashes against the ground. Flex: Oh yeah! The other rock monster finally manages to grab Coco and pulls him off of it. The rock monster then starts to crush Coco. Coco: GAH! Sarah: Coco! Doctor Sha, enchanting: Tolle Praeter Hostis Monstrum! The rock monster then falls apart. Coco then lands on the ground. Flex: Well that didn't elast long. Flex then transforms back into Brandon. Doctor Sha: The remains are powerless. We are fine but if we remain here then she will send more of her pets upon us. Coco: How are we supposed to go anywhere with her following our every move? Doctor Sha: The magic shop had a magic barrier which blocked all sight of anything beyond the eyes of this realm. I will use the same spell to protect us from her. Brandon: Sweet. Now is there a spell that you use to summon up some food? Doctor Sha casts the spell by moving his hands about and then releasing an invisible field from his hands. Doctor Sha: There we should be protected now. Coco: Should be? Doctor Sha: As long as I am unharmed, the field will protect us from any magic attacks. Sarah: Don't worry, Doctor. We'll keep you safe. James: Yeah but safe from what? Doctor Sha: We will see. Later, the team and Doctor Sha are seen walking into the bayou. Doctor Sha: The Temple is hidden within the lake. James: We're going to need some transport. Coco: Found some. Coco goes over to a wooden rowboat docked in the water. Brandon: Isn't that stealing? Coco: No. We're just borrowing it. Besides, if it was important, they wouldn't leave it out. Brandon: Unless they ask you to watch it for them or something like that, how should I know? Coco: For the last time, I'm sorry about drinking your milkshake. Sarah: Can you just get in the boat? Doctor Sha: Do you fight amongst yourselves like this all of the time? Sarah: No. Only sometimes and it's usually worse. The scene then cuts to the team and Doctor Sha riding in the rowboat across the bayou. Doctor Sha: We are getting close. I sense it. Sarah: Me too. What's it like being the master of magic? Doctor Sha: It's more like a tradition rather than a title. It was passed down to me when the previous one had fallen to those who weild dark magic. A source which is often found here especially. So I swore to avenge him by fighting dark magic and saving this realm as well as the magic realm. Brandon: You sound like a magic super hero. Doctor Sha: If you like. The boat then moves upwards as if they were riding on a wave. James: Whoa. That was one big wave. Doctor Sha: Interesting. Coco: What? Sarah: Oh... Coco: Come on. What is it? Sarah: There aren't any winds to blow the waves this big. Brandon: So that means crocodiles, right? A massive figure rises from the water. The team turn around and look upwards at the large figure. The figure is then revealed to be a magical swamp monster minion. James: I don't think that's a croc, Brandon. After the break, the Swamp Monster roars at the team causing the rowboat to move slightly back. Sarah: No point in protecting us with a shield, guys. Coco: I thought you said your barrier would make us invisible to her. Doctor Sha: She still can not see me but she has created a minion that will attack anything that threatens to intrude on her plans. Coco: So she's fighting blind. Brandon: Even more dangerous. The Swamp Monster manages to smack James into the water. James: AH! Brandon: James! Coco: Relax. He'll be fine. Sarah: After a smack like that, he's probably unconcious and will drown. Brandon: Not unless the crocodiles eat him first. (points) Brandon points to a few crocodiles swimming towards them. Brandon: You guys handle big ugly. I got James. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix. Brandon: Come on Hydro-Man! Brandon jumps into the water and slaps down the face plate. There is a flash in the water as he splashes in. The crocodiles then approach the boat but then two swampy hands pop out of the water and grab one of the crocodiles by the mouth. Loch Ness then emerges from the water. Loch Ness: LOCH NESS! Not who I was going for but this can work. Another croc then bites Loch Ness' arm off. Loch Ness: Hey! I needed that. Loch Ness then grows another one. Sarah: Brandon, James is still down there! Loch Ness: James! Loch Ness then swims to the bottom of the bayou and grabs a sinking James. Meanwhile, on the surface, Sarah fires energy discs at the crocodiles. Coco: Isn't it wrong to hit animals? Sarah: Not unless its self-defense. Anyways don't you have a giant swamp monster to deal with. Coco: Right. Coco absorbs the wooden boat and gains his wood form. Coco then gets pick axe arms and jumps onto the swamp monster. He stabs it when his right arm and starts to climb up its arm. The Swamp Monster then attempts to get Coco off of it. Meanwhile, Loch Ness emerges with James and places him on the boat. Loch Ness: Make sure he's okay. Sarah: Right. Loch Ness gets on the rowboat and looks up at the Swamp Monster. Loch Ness: Hey swampy! Y'know what I love about Loch Ness? He can control plants. Loch Ness extends his arms out and the Swamp Monster starts to struggle until he is torn apart and falls to the water as various pieces of swamp and vegetatation. Loch Ness then transforms back into Brandon. Coco then grabs the side of the boat and pulls himself up, covered in swamp. Coco: Not. One. Word. The scene then transistions to the rowboat approaching the center of the bayou. Doctor Sha: We're here. Brandon: I don't see anything. Doctor Sha: That's because its hidden. A magic spell should reveal its true bearings. Sarah: But wouldn't The Sorceress know where it is now? Doctor Sha: She is probably still looking for the temple elsewhere. If we're lucky, we should be able to get to the jewel before she arrives. Brandon: Temple Defense. Nice. Doctor Sha: OSTENDE TEMPLUM! The temple then appears. Coco: Well that was unexpected. Brandon: Magic... The rowboat then docks at the temple's base and the team get off the boat to approach the temple. A field then appears around the temple for a spilt second. James: Whoa. Did you guys see that? Brandon, looking up: See what? The rest of the team move into the temple. James looks up again and then goes into the temple after the rest of the team. Doctor Sha looks upwards and quints. Meanwhile, inside the temple, there are encryptions on the walls. Sarah: Wow. Ancient encryptions. Coco: Usually girls are fascinated in puppies and flowers. Not dusty walls. Sarah: These encryptions talk about the magic realm and the jewels of Equiva. He seems to be the creator of these temples. James: Very interesting. Brandon: And boring. Isn't there anything cool in here? Brandon sees The Sorceress' staff in a corner. He goes up to it; curious. Brandon: Hey. It's The Sorceress' staff. What's it doing here? Sarah: What was that? Doctor Sha walks in. He then sees the staff and looks surprised. Doctor Sha: Don't! Brandon touches the staff but then an enchantment appears around it and forces itself into Brandon's hand. Brandon then grabs the staff and his eyes glow pink. Brandon turns around in an uncordinated fashion. Brandon, being controlled: Destroy! Doctor Sha: The Sorceress is controlling him! James: So can se see us through him or something? Doctor Sha: He's just like the swamp monster from before. Coco: Fighting blind again. Can't be that bad. Sarah: Yeah except he's Brandon. Coco: I'm okay with knocking some sense back into him. Sarah: As much as that shows your friendship, I don't think she's willing to spare you either. Brandon looks angry and slaps down the face plate of the Ultimatrix. He transforms into Crusher, still holding the staff. Crusher: CRUSHER! After the break, Coco is thrown into the wall of the temple. Coco: GAH! Crusher roars. Sarah: Easy, Brandon. It's me, Sarah. Crusher then smacks Sarah into the wall. Sarah: Oof! James then backs into the wall as Crusher approaches him. James: AH! (covers himself) Doctor Sha then entraps Crusher in an energy barrier. Doctor Sha: Yield, creature. Crusher then slams the ground which causes the barrier to shatter. Doctor Sha then slams against the wall and falls on the floor. The invisible field then lifts as a figure is seen walking into a temple. The Sorceress, unseen: Well that was easy. Doctor Sha looks up and sees The Sorceress leaning on Crusher. The Sorceress: Y'know I always wanted to meet the master of magic. And by meet I mean beat to a powder of magic dust. Doctor Sha: You won't win, Sorceress. The Sorceress: I think I should be a master of magic. You masters were always old and grumpy. You need someone new in. Young and energic with new ideas. Sarah, getting up: Sorceress... The Sorceress: Oh hello Sarah. Nice to you to pop by. You like what I did to your annoying cousin? Sarah: Let him go! The Sorceress: Oh but I wanted to play with him so more. And now that I can see you four, It can be even better watching you be thorn about and then have him cry like a little baby after realizing what he did to you. (laughs) Coco: Anyone ever tell you that this is probably why you're single? The Sorceress: Speaking of which, I'm surprised you two managed to get together. Coco: What's that supposed to mean? The Sorceress: Well, considering Sarah's standards and your brutality. Besides, we've known each other longer, Coco. Coco: Are you flirting with me? The Sorceress: Age spell gone wrong. Going through all those teenage things you go through. How do you live with yourselves? Doctor Sha: The hidden power of magic is protected, Sorceress. The Sorceress: What? By you? Well I've got a body guard now. New and improved rock monster, go and get him, would you? Crusher then attacks Doctor Sha. The Sorceress: (laughs) Oh this is way too easy. The Sorceress goes over to the center of the temple which is a set of stairs merging into each other to form a stand under the moonlight from a hole in the ceiling. Sorceress: By the power of the jewels of Equiva... Give me the hidden magic! A beam is then fired from the moon and into the temple. The Sorceress is hit by the beam and her eyes glow brightly. Sarah: NO! Sorceress: You're too late, heroes. I am all powerful once more. Coco absorbs the wall of the temple and runs towards The Sorceress. She then throws him across the temple with a magic blast. Sorceress: Magic in this world is dying. The Sorceress grabs her staff. Sorceress: And its about time I brought life into it. The new magic inside her is then transfered into her staff. Crusher then snaps out of his mind control and looks at Doctor Sha. Crusher: Um... What just happened? Doctor Sha, getting up and going over to the Sorceress: Foolish girl. You can not control this power. The Sorceress: You just watch, master of magic. The Sorceress fires a beam at Doctor Sha which causes him to fall over. Doctor Sha: She's too strong... We need to get that staff out of her hands. Crusher: Sounds easier than it looks. She's looks too powerful. Sarah: She might be powerful in magic but she didn't get smarter. Doctor Sha smiles and he fires a beam of magic at her but she blocks it with her staff. She laughs. Sarah then runs to the side and Crusher slams the ground causing her to fall on her knees, still holding the staff. She gets up and sees only Crusher and Doctor Sha. The Sorceress: Where's- Doctor Sha fires another beam at her which gets her off guard causing her to fall over again, still holding the staff. The Sorceress: Grr... The Sorceress fires some magic blasts at Crusher but he punches through the magic attacks until he gets to The Sorceress. The Sorceress: Oh please. I know you. You wouldn't hit a girl. Sarah, unseen: But I will. The Sorceress turns around and is punched in the face by Sarah. She falls over but is still holding the staff. She then laughs and gets up. The Sorceress, backing up: Did you really think that could stop me? I am all powerful. I am- James is seen bend over and The Sorceress trips over him. The Sorceress: AH! She falls to the ground and jumps her staff. The Sorceress: NO! A light then flies out of the staff and hovers above it. Sarah reaches for a light and The Sorceress reaches for the light as well. James grabs her leg though and Sarah grabs the light before her. The temple then glows bright with pink. The light then explodes and expands across the globe. Back at the temple, Sarah is seen lying on the ground. Crusher transforms back into Brandon and Coco runs back into the temple. Brandon: Sarah? Coco: You alright? Doctor Sha stands over her. Doctor Sha: She'll be fine. Doctor Sha extends his arm out and Sarah wakes up. Sarah: Huh? What- She takes his hand and he helps her up. Doctor Sha: The magical energy within the light you held was released into the magic realm all around the globe. The world of magic is powerful again. Coco: So those that mean we're gonna get witches and wizards flying around everywhere. Doctor Sha: Ha ha. No. Maybe one or two every now and then but I shall make sure order is mantained. The Sorceress: You'll pay for this, you fools. Doctor Sha: Et Ponet Illud in Utre! The Sorceress is then captured within a magical tiny bottle. Doctor Sha, picking her up: This will be a nice replacement for my jewel. I'll put her somewhere where no one will find her. Coco: This day gets weirder and weirder. Later, Doctor Sha exits the magic shop. Doctor Sha: Thank you again for your assistance. I wouldn't have been able to defeat the Sorceress alone. Coco: She's a pretty talented magician. Brandon: I thought you didn't believe in magic. Coco: Of course I don't. I just- Doctor Sha: It's alright, Coco. I understand your point of view. I have also sensed your magicial aura. Coco: What? Doctor Sha: Everyone has an aura. I could tell that you've worked with magic before but then you stopped... why? Coco: It wasn't my style any more. Doctor Sha: Understood but there is still no reason to not believe anymore. Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it isn't there anymore. Coco: What are you trying to say? Doctor Sha: Just don't stop believing because you never know who or what's believing in you. The team then leave but Coco looks at Doctor Sha and gives him a smirk before leaving with the rest of the team. Brandon: What was all that about? Coco: Nothing. Sarah: Well I'm all magic-ed out. Brandon: And I'm still hungry. James: I guess we'll just settle with the frozen pizza. Brandon: Awesome. Coco: I'm just glad we're done with Magic. Suddenly, a magicial doorway appears before the team and a trio of magic users step out. Man in a dark blue coat with waistcoat: Greetings. We are the Magicians. Would you be so kind as to show us to our good friend, Cigam? The team looks at them. Brandon: So much for pizza. Credits '' Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *James *Dr. Cigam Sha (First Appearance) *Sabrina (First Appearance) *The Magicians (First Appearance) (Cameo) Villains *The Sorceress (First Re-Appearance) *Magic Minions (First Re-Appearance) **Rock Monsters **Swamp Monster Aliens Used *Flex *Loch Ness (Accidental Transformation; Selected Alien was ''Hydro-Man) *Crusher Trivia *The Sorceress makes her first reappearance since Alien Force. *More on the magic is learned in this episode. *The Ultimatrix has its first accidental transformation. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 2